


Crawl unto dying stars

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: BeyBae, BeyBae Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Floof, Fluff and Smut, Pure Smut, Smut, chamdi matter, fights that end in smut, floofy smut, just chamdi matter, pure chamdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Halime Sultan is pissed that Aslıhan Hatun is getting chummy with her man. Ertuğrul Bey gets wind of the situation and decides to cheer his wife up.
Relationships: Bey/Bae, Ertugrul Bey/Halime Hatun, Ertugrul/Halime, Ertuğrul Bey/Halime Sultan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	Crawl unto dying stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> The unplanned shit I write for my homegirl - BG.

The reeking green monster sat in place of his beloved Halime. A smirk confirmed that he enjoyed this possessive side of his wife far too much. 

This was a new color on her and she looked every bit the fiery Pagan Goddess who would rain her wrath upon him. 

He chuckled a little before asking, "What troubles you, Sultan of my heart?"

"It's been a long day, I would very much like to go to sleep now, Beyim."

_Did he just make a calculated mistake in front of his wife or did the goading miserably backfire?_

A casual slip up of Aslıhan Hatun doing him a favor by going against her family and tribe didn't sit well with his Princess. Evidently, she was mad at him for all the right reasons. 

The sealed fire of trust they have in one another would carry on, even after the black earth swallows them. But at times like these, he liked to pick on Halime a little.

She huffed and turned away from him on the clouds of fur they laid on. Her long and ebony locks left a streak of fire on the plumpy pillows. 

Her scent called to him like the fresh leaves kissed by a cold winter morning. He could taste the dew drops on his palate. 

_He wanted to taste more than the dew drops tonight._

The sweetness of her nectar awaited his touch and he knew it just by how she squirmed. 

" _Halime.. sevgilim benim- "_

Ertuğrul ran his large palm on the vast swathe of her ripe thighs, branding a grip on her rear. 

"- _benim ceylan gözlerim..bana bak_. "

She didn't budge. 

Clenching her thighs at his tenuous touch, she knew where this dawdling venture would lead. Maybe she wanted his promiscuous attention after all those long periods of separation. 

Mounting troubles found them on a platter like wildfires razing infant forests. 

He wanted to freeze time, lose himself in her. His predatory gaze guzzled the sprawled figure of his gazelle. 

_The hunt was on_. 

She heard her ragged breathing. Her frail chambers drummed, steam clotting in her ears. 

_Wet pools gathered in her silken core even before his fiery touch landed on her._

In a swift motion, her Bey glided his fingers into her sorry excuse for pajamas. The material was so soft that she would burn even if he had palmed her through the flimsy fabric. 

_The lion went straight for the jugular._

He tended to the fire between her thighs, his fingers pumping in and out of her slick folds as she writhed in rapture. 

Tangling his heavy thighs with hers, his tongue drew lazy patterns on her earlobe, blazing her in its wake. 

She molded her wanton body into the throbbing tent in his pants and he gave in, grabbing her breast with his other hand as she swelled to fill his callus palm. 

_If this was his apology for accepting that wretched woman's help, she wanted to fight with her Bey, everyday._

" _Güzel ceylanim benim_ .. _aşkım.._ she means nothing to me.." Her juices soaked his seeking fingers. 

"Don't you know that, _sultanım_? His breathing grew ragged. 

"Ertuğrul… I don't care about her. _I need you_ . Stop toying around and take me, _right now_. "

Her gruntled whispers laced with honey lit a fire in his groin. He untied the fastenings of his tunic. Shedding the rest of his clothes rapidly. 

Without wasting a moment, Halime stripped her own nightgown, and she waited under the coddling leather covers. 

She placed a hand on the base of her head with a tease hanging on his lips, watching him strip. An amusing grin lit up her face. 

She shivered a little and her teeth chattered. 

Ertuğrul gave her a full smile with his pearly teeth and a glowing dent appeared on his right cheek. 

"Oh Halime, I'll keep you warm. Don't you worry. "

His low growls heated her up before he could even land a touch. He slipped under the covers next to her and skipped to the deed right away. 

_There was no time to fiddle around._

Their first born's light snores arose from the other side of the curtain. 

_He could awaken anytime._

Her delicious walls grappled his hardness, coating him in her juices. And the grunting spiked with his pace. He didn't stop to breathe. 

Her nails left complimentary, cherise lines on his back. 

Her rosy buds on her alabaster flesh yearned for his touch, jutting to the rhythm of the undulated pleasures he invoked in her. 

And he complied. 

Taking her, one at a time, in his rough mouth. His tongue wielded fire on her. Her frayed moans encouraged his ministrations on her skin. 

_Inferno embalmed her skin and soul_. 

She incinerated under his generous fingertips and mouth. He awakened the lioness in her as the veins on his forearms throbbed a prominent green. 

"Hush, Princess. You don't want to wake our son, do you! " 

His silent chuckle irked Halime. 

She roughly shoved him on the fur and mounted him. 

"E-Ertuğrul, put your hands and mouth to good use. "

His face nestled in her saccharine cleavage, the sweet torture of his quintessential beard scraping against her skin. 

Breaths mingling and his heat fanning her body, she was heady with his earthy, musky scent. 

"Halime, _move-_ " 

He aided her in this venture, thrusting upwards as she rode him effortlessly. 

_"-just keep moving._ "

Her grunts became louder and he suppressed them with his large hand. 

_"_ Don't. Scream _. Aşkim benim.."_

He emphasised between his thrusts. 

His crisp,cold thumb ring skimmed the base of her throat, grappling the nape of her neck in desperation. His gentle strokes turned into a faint choke. 

She relished the temperature of his tribal ring against her scorched body. 

Watching his bobbing Adam's apple and his thirst, ceaseless for her skin, she twisted his warrior braid in her dainty fingers in a throttle hold. 

"I was so hollow before you, my _lioness_. -"

She tugged his hair, earning a groan from him, sank deeper on her husband, attending to his guttural moans. 

"Darling, you're milking me, _so well._ "

Halime didn't trust her mouth. She thought she would scream from all the bliss filling her nerve endings. Every cell in her body was blazing. 

He gripped her throat and she wrenched his braid, her nails grazed his scalp. Sweat beads clung to their foreheads, the sweet release felt close, _so close_. 

" _Beyim...Aslanim_ , don't stop, don't stop now."

"Come for me, darling. I know you are so close. "

The coldness of his ring weaved sorcery against her wet folds, urging her to reach the soft peaks of pleasure. 

And she did, accompanied by silent growls and hanging onto his braid and shoulder for dear life. 

The red marks on his shoulder pads and back were proof of their passionate endeavor. 

Halime's throat resonated a similar tale. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Translaion - Turkish to English 
> 
> (Basically, the suffix 'im' represents - my)
> 
> Beyim- My Bey  
> Sultanim - My Princess  
> Sevgilim Benim - My sweetheart  
> Benim ceylan gozlerim..bana bak - My gazelle eyes, look at me.  
> Güzel ceylanım benim - My beautiful gazelle  
> Aşkım - My lover  
> Benim Aslanim - My lion


End file.
